pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Maractus
|} Maractus (Japanese: マラカッチ Maracacchi) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Maractus is a cactus-like Pokémon, with large ear-like extensions. These extensions feature dark green spiky arrangements at the base, yellow spikes further up, and flowers, with pink petals and yellow centers, at the top. It has a yellow spike on its head, yellow eyes and a spiky-looking mouth. Other dark green spiky arrangements adorn its neck, the wrists of its yellow-fingered arms, and base. Its base features further such green spikes arranged in a five-pointed star. When Maractus moves its body rhythmically, it emits sounds reminiscent of maracas being played. This allows Maractus to produce up-tempo songs and dances that it can use to scare away predators. Avian Pokémon in particular may try to feed on its flower seeds. Maractus live in arid regions and dry desert-like areas. In the anime Major appearances Three Maractus appeared in A Maractus Musical! under the ownership of Toby. They performed in a Pokémon Musical and battled Ash's Pikachu, and in a Triple Battle. A Maractus appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Minor appearances A Maractus made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Maractus appeared in a fantasy in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Maractus appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!. A Trainer's Maractus appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Maractus was used by a in Sandstorm. It, together with its Trainer, were easily defeated by Grimsley and his . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 3}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#5)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Maractus is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 461. * Maractus shares its with . They are both known as the Cactus Pokémon. * Two of Maractus's Abilities revolve around how a real-world cactus stores water with great efficiency: absorbs direct damage to restore health from them as well as making it immune to them, while draws in moves directed at another target, also making it immune. * Although Maractus can only be found at the Desert Resort in Generation V where a permanent rages, it cannot have any Ability negating sandstorm damage, nor is it -, -, or , and thus it is susceptible to damage by the sandstorm. Origin Maractus appears to be based on a flowering cactus, most likely the , and a . It also physically resembles a and may be a visual pun on the . It also seems to be based on traditional Mexican dress styles and, due to the fact that it dances and makes maraca-like sounds, may be based on Spanish dances, possibly the Mexican version of the Cuban . Name origin Maractus may be a combination of '' and . Maracacchi may be a combination of maraca, cactus and . In other languages |de=Maracamba|demeaning=From and |fr=Maracachi|frmeaning=Similar to Japanese name |es=Maractus|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Maractus|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마라카치 Maracacchi|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=街頭沙鈴 / 街头沙铃 Jiētóushālíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Марактус Maraktus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Maracamba fr:Maracachi it:Maractus ja:マラカッチ pl:Maractus zh:沙铃仙人掌